


The Former Recipient

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Gifted [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 discovers the presence of dangerous artifacts on earth. <i>-part of the Gifted series-</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Former Recipient

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Former Recipient  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/SG-1  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set during season four of BtVS and after "Upgrades" of SG-1. Takes place after 'A Double Crossing Giver.'

"I- I'm sorry Sir, but did you just say that the _NID_ has those things?" The look on Daniel's face was one of pure disbelief. Hammond sighed and reached up to rub his templates, nodding.

"Yes, Doctor, I'm afraid that's _exactly_ what I said." His voice was tired, an echo of the look in his eyes that said that the knowledge of that had already weighed heavily on his mind. "And to make it worse, there's a rumor that they've given a set to civilians, a group of college students."

"_What_?!" Jack's hands thumped flat down against the table as he pushed up from his chair, anger written in his face. "How could they, what are they thinking, giving those to kids? Those things are _dangerous_!"

"I know they are Colonel, so _sit down_! You don't have to tell me that, I well remember what happened with them. You think I'd forget an incident that almost cost me my best team?" the general thundered. It was obvious he was just as angry as Jack, and yet… The colonel growled, reluctantly lowering back into his seat with a petulant thud as he glared at his commanding officer.

"How the _hell_ did they get their grubby little hands on the armbands…" he muttered, tacking on a grouchy "Sir," only because of the look Hammond sent him.

"We're not quite sure yet. The Tok'ra deny releasing any more of the artifacts. However, it seems they're holding something back."

"Sir," Sam began, her face earnest, serious. "We have to stop this. If there are- _children_\- in possession of the Atanik armbands… They won't have a clue what they're getting into."

"I agree, Major. That's why I'm sending in SG-1." He paused, waiting until he was sure he had the absolute attention of all four before continuing. "You'll be going to a small town in California; there's an NID base on the campus of U.C. Sunnydale. The person you'll be speaking to there is Maggie Walsh."


End file.
